narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prophet Follows
"...Dad!!!!........Dad!!!!!.......Dad!!!!!" Three kid voices say in a very edger tone, "Uggghh.....w." A man's voice says before it is cut off by the same three voices saying Dad very eagerly again. "Wh.........What?????" The man says in a slurred tone. "Hmmmm, Aoi honey wake up before they hop in the bed and wake me up as well, you promised to take them for breakfast before we head to the academy." A woman's voice says complaining. "Yeah.....yeah....(Yawn)........give me 5 minutes." Aoi says as he simply rolls back over. "That's it." One of the voices says as the kid hops in the air and comes crashing down on Aoi with his leg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Raiashi I'm getting up, ugghh, why are your kicks so strong like that." Aoi says as he gets up out of the bed holding his back from the kick he just received from his son. Aoi simply goes into the restroom for a few minutes and comes back out all dressed with his outfit, on his back was the glowing symbol of the Uchiha Clan Crest. And on the kids back was the same thing, they were proud Uchiha. "(Yawns)........(Grunts). Alright, so what are we doing again, wait, why are yall up so early??" Aoi says to his now 6 year old triplets. "You said you would take us to the breakfast restaurant up the street in celebration for us getting into the academy." Aoi's other son Shiden Uchiha says. All of his kids were looking up at him, Aoi looked at them back still in a confused state. "DADDDDDDDDD!!!!!" Another one of Aoi's kid says, but this time it was his daughter Ayame Uchiha. "(sigh)....Ok, I remember, well lets go." Aoi says as he finally walks away from the doorway of the bathroom to the front door with his kids ecstatic. They jumped around all over the house happy that their dad was taking them to eat. "Hey Tomiko, we'll be back in a bit, do forget we are taking them to the academy today." Aoi says before he walks out the door with his kids. "I think I want everything on the menu." Raiashi says. "Uhh, no, Dad's not rich and you don't have that kind of apatite." Shiden says. "I just want pancakes." Ayame says. "Your gonna get fat if you eat a lot"Raiashi replies to Ayame's statement. "Grrrrrr, Shut Up Raiashi, that's why you peed on yourself in bed." Ayame says as she sticks her tongue at Raiashi. "Well at least I didn't keep the whole neighborhood up because I thought there was a monster under my bed." Raiashi replies as he also sticks his tongue out back at Ayame. The two siblings then try to get at each others throat but Aoi holds them back "Why do yall always fight." Shiden remarks. "We are here." Aoi says as the kids all scream yay and run into the restaurant. The family orders their food and eats, they have a good time but then it came time for the kids to go to the academy. "Tomiko, don't you think you could of wore something better." Aoi says to Tomiko as she had on her pajamas still. "Shut Up, I'm still sleepy." The family gets to the academy and everything goes ok, the kids go into the academy, "Bye Dad, Bye Mom." all three says as they ran into the building. "They grow up so fast, not long from now they will be going on missions with me and you." Aoi says as they walk back to their house. As they were walking towards their house, Aoi notices a ninja from a different village, he couldn't make out the head band but as he got closer he could tell that it was a Takigakure (Sigma) ninja. Aoi then thinks, he said he would go to Taki to find Shingi, but that never happened and it that was 6 years ago. "Hey Tomiko, that's a Takigakure ninja, where Shingi is." Aoi says. "Awwwww, don't tell me you want to go." Tomiko complains. "Yep, I think I will go today, I waited 6 years and no you can't come you have to stay with the kids." Aoi extends as they make it into their house. He gets his stuff and Tomiko says nothing but she then stops him and kisses him. "Here, I have a FTG formula a few miles out from the Land of Dragons, I can teleport you there." Tomiko says as she touches Aoi and he then disappears. He is teleported into this field where he found Tomiko's FTG formula, he then looks around not knowing where to go. "Hmm, I have an idea, I'm sure this land is filled with Taki ninja, so they will see this Aoi says as he sits down and water forms into a very large pillar that stood high in the air breaking the clouds. Anyone could see the pillar and would most likely go to it. "Now to just wait." Aoi says. A little girl's face was placed directly into a sleeping man's. She smiled, as if she was there all morning. The man's eyes began to open, he blinked consistently. Seconds later, they were fully open. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouts rolling out of his bed. "Shingi-kun! When will you just kiss me!" The little girl responded, poking her lips out towards the man known as Shingi. It was too early for him to move efficiently, and the girl placed her paralyzing intent onto him. "No!" He exclaims as her lips fell onto his cheek. "AAAAHH" Into his room came a man. He was of average height, his face reigned with anger. "Lord Shingi! Are you okay." The man looked at Shingi, his head was literally through his wall, and the girl looked at him. The man dropped his head. "Sorry Raido-San." The girl states getting up, to leave the room. TIMESKIP Shingi sat on the nimbus of sand, in his office, thinking of today's agenda. Then his mind change into other topics. "Amaya-chan..Could you not do that, ever again." Shingi's mind was still in memory of his morning. The girl chuckled, "No promises." She states. "Takikage-sama! There has been a pillar of water spotted within the borders of our land. How would you like us to deal with this?" States a man who ran through the doors. Shingi stepped off of his nimbus, he grabbed his outfit, and placed it on. Behind him, followed Amaya and Raido. "We'll deal with it." Shingi states taking off. Within a few moments, the three reached the pillar. "Shibuki, how should I deal with him?" Raido asked, slightly pulling his sword from its sheath. "Get him down here." He answered, but he instead looked towards Amaya. "Okay!" Amaya set her feet, she jumped up, her jumping capabilities couldn't be rivaled, she could literally jump over skyscrapers. As she made went up, she weaved hand seals. When she made it to the top of the pillar, Amaya's hand was facing towards the ground and it sparking with lightning, she could strike whenever, but she gave a chance. Aoi who was on top of the pillar eating something didn't notice that there were three people near him. "Ahh, whats taking them so long." He tells himself, but then as he turns around he sees a girl in the air. His face frowns up in disbelieve as he looks at the girl for a good 5 seconds as she formed lightning in her had. "Uhh, your not Shingi are you?" Aoi asks. "And wait, your only like 3 feet tall how the hell you get way up here?" He asks another question. Still looking at the girl dumbfounded he waits for an answer disregarding the lightning forming in her hand. Amaya looked at Aoi, she pain no attention to his question. "Chidori!" She stated, forcing her arm at Aoi. It was easy for him to dodge it, but Amaya's intention hadn't lied along the lines of particularly striking him. It was to get him down, and meet with Shibuki. Aoi dodges the chidori by simply moving slightly to the side making Amaya pass him up, but before she got behind Aoi he gently grabs her by the shirt and holds her up and out. Because of how small she was and how big Aoi was compared to her, she couldn't turn around and do anything. He then lets the pillar die down and he goes down with the pillar taking her to the ground. When the pillar died down it created a large body of water, "Uhh, can you walk on water??" Aoi asks the girl of which he did not know here name. "And where are your parents?" He asks. Shibuki looks up, and notices the pillar coming down. Amaya was being held and her arms were crossed and she continuously pouted. Just managed just wrangle out of Aoi's grip landing to Shibuki's left side. "Raido, do not kill him. I'd like his body." Shibuki stated. Raido nodded, "Yes Takikage-sama." He responded, jetting into Aoi's gut, his feet sparking with lightning. His blade half way unsheathed. "Water is it." Raido thought, still aiming for Aoi's guts. Shibuki, pulled out a scroll, and waited to make his move. Aoi saw the lightning sparking from his feet immediately knew what it was, but when Raido went for his gut Aoi moved back to avoid the attack but only barely, he recovered a few feet away and said, "That technique, Shirou Uchiha has that technique, you must know him." Aoi says as his Sharingan activated, he knew that with that simple technique he would need his sharingan not to mention it was a 3 v 1. Aoi quickly weaves a few hand signs and slams his hands into the ground as then sharks are created from his hand and barrel towards his opponents from under water. Part 1 Raido passed by Aoi, as he dodge his blow. This was however fine, as Raido planted his feet, spinning around, all while he made the tiger hand seal. From his palm, a ball of red substance shot at Aoi, he had been occupied at the moment. Next was Shibuki, effectively he was able to dodge the few sharks that charged at him. Before the next could come, he pulled his scroll and extended it out infront of himself. A large cloud of smoke appeared, and from it, a puppet appeared. The puppet, was known as Bat. It's wrist dropped down, and a , showed its nuzzle. It jerked back, letting out a barrage of bullets, all smashing into the reanimation of Sigma. Aoi didn't know the reasoning to what Shingi did, but Aoi simply closes the lid and makes Sigma's casket disappear. "I just came here to do something my master did and fight you Shingi, but instead I want to try and beat you." Aoi says as the water around him starts to rise up signaling that Aoi was releasing some of his chakra. "Will you accept my challenge?" Aoi asks. Shingi smirks, "Of course I accept. However unlike Sigma, you'll only get one chance. And if you do fall." Bat and Roach scurried near Aoi, both with their weapons armed. "Your body will be mine!" Shingi stated, allowing his puppets to unleash a barrage of bullets at Aoi. Armor couldn't even hope to stand on equal terms of these bullets. Shingi had his primary plans laid out, it was only the matter of Aoi carrying, them out. "I don't plan on falling." Aoi says before the barrage of bullets come towards him. As the bullets come Aoi with his sharingan activated he simply maneuvers his body to where he dodged the bullets but since it was many of them he couldn't dodge all of them but he had Hydrification for the bullets he couldn't dodge. Then on the side of Shingi come two clones that were created by Aoi earlier when he absorbed Raido's Blood Release technique. As two clones came up out of the water, they both had their Water Gun Techniques aimed at Shingi's head and fired. Shingi made no sudden movements he continued to keep track of Aoi. Yet, the two clones were ready to attack him. Moving would be best, but Shingi didn't have to. As the technique traveled towards him, his sand came to his defense. "If Sigma is your predecessor, why don't you know my weaknesses?" Shingi asked, making a backstep. Shingi mocked Aoi, a boy standing infront of a man. Hands of sand formed themselves on the side of Aoi, as he was in his Hydrification state, the water would be absorb by the sands properties, meaning Aoi would be mud. This was far from Shingi's plans, but he thought if it on his head. "That's random, Hōzuki and Uchiha. Hm..." Shingi's fingers dance and Bat came to Aoi's front and Roach to his back. Had he survived the hands, Shingi's other puppets were ready. Bat, with his weapons, and Roach with his explosives. Aoi could see the things coming at him, as he saw he weaved specific hand signs and held them until the hands and the puppets were right at him, he then made the water he was standing on rise just a little slammed his hands on the water and a formula comes from his hands. His targets were the two puppets, the hands; they would be caught and sealed into the formula, Shingi wouldn't have enough time to react as the formula erected too fast and would instantly seal the targets. The Sand hands fall, dropping down, had they been caught or not, Shingi could careless. It was a guerrilla tactic, together his foe to solidify himself. At the same instance Aoi slammed his hands, a mysterious structure shot out from the water Aoi lifted, making the structure move even faster. Being occupied with on this, Aoi could dare to multitask on hopes at least, besides, he preformed a Fuuinjutsu, his would need his body to do so. The structure wrapped around Aoi, binding him and clinging firmly to him. The puppet was never before seen, as it was new to his collection, none other than Cobra. Cobra was detailed all the way to the hood. "A new puppet?" Raido states jumping back, Amaya at his side. "I suppose Sigma's intellect is with you. Meet Cobra, he's deadlier than Viper, trust me. He has his own means of destroying foes." The Fuuinjutsu Aoi was about to perform was canceled out when the cobra wrapped around Aoi. Aoi simply stays still looking at Cobra, "This is a slight problem here." Aoi says to himself as he analyses a few things. Aoi then decided what to do, as then out of seemingly no where and explosion of steam which covered a vast area was created. The steam was so hot that it evaporated the water around, but the water was refilled by the other vast amount of water. Anything within the steams range was either evaporated or melted except Aoi, Shingi's puppet may of not been destroyed, but it would have so major malfunctions with it from the heat created from the steam. The steam then dies down into a chibi version of Aoi with Aoi standing next to it. Aoi then absorbs water and his chakra was refilled. The Tyranny then darts off at immense speeds towards Shingi. Cobra's pieces all fell apart, ''"I guess it's not to sturdy yet." Shingi thought referring to The Cobra. As the steaming spread out onto their battlefront, Shingi's brain went to work. "Steam...That's Raido's Steaming Danger Tyranny." Within moments, the large tyranny used its agility to charge at Shingi. For its size, it was big. And Shingi had no intentions of letting that thing get any closer. "Summoning Jutsu", Shingi states smashing his hand into the ground. He was an expert at summoning, meaning, unlike others he didn't have to nip his finger. His summoning was on the level of the Animal Path, something at which he over powered in his battles with Sigma. FLASHBACK "Shingi, I will win!" Sigma smashes his hand to the ground, and a cloud of smoke appears, and a entity, of great memory appears. FLASHBACK END "I cherish the battles we had, Sigma!" A large cloud of smoke appears, which was given birth by the technique. As the smoke cleared, there stood a wooden entity. His name, Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil, smashed up against the tyranny. Holding it back. FLASHBACK ''' Shingi summoned two large snakes, both towering skyscrapers. They both charge at Yggdrasil, and he simply threw them back. "Come on Shingi, this isn't your normal Summon!" '''FLASHBACK END Yggdrasil clashed with the tyranny, and flipped it over, throwing it past Aoi. "Shingi what do you want?" It asked. Shingi hadn't responded, he sat there, and stared that Aoi. "I see.." Yggdrasil lifted its hand, and wooden bark raced at Aoi and the Tyranny. They were in barrage, do simply dodging wouldn't work, and with their size, heh, you'd have hell. As the wooded barks come barreling towards Aoi and his Tyranny Aoi weaves a few specific hand signs. The water around Aoi starts to gather up and then, out comes a huge shark that engulfs the barks sucking the chakra straight out of them as the shark barrels towards the summoning of Shingi. The Tyranny also goes to attack as it was at the verge of exploding, by the time the Tyranny would reach the Summon of Shingi, it would explode. Part 2 "Raido!" Shingi shouts out at his guard. Raido looks back over, and shouts back, "Yes my Lord." Raido picked up Amaya, and ran in to direction away from the battle. However, Amaya put up a fight, she kicked and pouted, and her face pondered with tears. "Shingi-San!!! Shingi-San!!!!" She continuously yelled, holding her hands out to reach for Shingi. Raido however, didn't let her go. "I'm sorry Amaya, but if these are Shingi's last commands. I will carry them out." He stated referring that if Shingi were to die now, he wouldn't die bearing a burden. As the Tyranny came at Faunus, Shingi moved to its side. As the Tyranny closed in, it's explosion would begin, as it was already ready to do so. The lights in Shingi's mind flash, and as it did, Shingi pulled out his kunai. The explosion's massive damage, flickered, and as it did his kunai spread out a seal. As I did, the explosion's massive damage was swallowed by that seal on the kunai. And would emerge onto Aoi's back, sending the explosion back to him, blowing him to nearly nothing. How did the seal get there you may ask? It was granted from when Cobra confined Aoi earlier. This was why Shingi was reknown so greatly, implementing his puppets with the capabilities to place seals was magnificent. Everything transpired according to what Shingi thought, as the explosion of steam occurred and was swallowed by the Space-Time Barrier. But instead of it exploding by Aoi, it instead exploded right behind Shingi and his summon. The explosion would destroy the summon and Shingi being that close, Aoi then emerged from the water behind the explosion, riding one of his sharks he created earlier on it the fight. "How did this happen I bet your wondering." Aoi says. When the cobra wrapped around Aoi, it was indeed the real Aoi, when Aoi used the Steaming Danger Tyranny it was also indeed created by the real Aoi. But in the midst of all the steam that was created, Aoi replaced himself with a clone he also made earlier on in the fight, specifically when Aoi absorbed the Blood Release technique from Raido. The clone laid dormant in the water waiting on the right time, but when Aoi replaced himself with the clone Aoi simply went into the water blending in with it by using the Hydrification Technique. It was then that he saw the Flying Thunder God Technique formula on himself, so what Aoi did was placed it on the sole of Shingi's shoe. Since he was under water, Aoi was not seen; but to do this Aoi had to sacrifice a bit of his skin that the formula was on. Shingi laid on the ground, while Faunus stood Back up. The explosion cleared, in fact Shingi could careless Of what Aoi was thinking, or how He did it. Shingi's body began to move funny, and as it did, began to bloat. Shingi's mouth opened, and two hands pushed that top and bottom far apart. Shingi's mouths began to nearly break, and from it was another body. As the figure stood, it revealed to be Shingi. He was covered in saliva, but it didn't bother him much. This was his most infamous style of body replacement. "Hehe, my dear boy you can't Faunus down with that. A tailed can barely scratch him. It's a wooden entity. Of Sigma's infact. So tell me, why don't you have a contract with it." Shingi laughed more, he was astounded, but not really fascinated. "You play with clones too much. Infact you bore me a lot. Like, too much." Shingi hissed, at Aoi, this was no deception at all. The only thing he hated more than Zetsu, were clones. Shingi jumped atop of Faunus. He now towered over Aoi. "In a few your blood will stop flowing...I mean you did absorb that blood release technique. Fool. Before you pass out, mind showing me your Rinnegan." Shingi states launching the bark from Faunus once again at Aoi, they barrage again, but the speed was intense, the weren't on their normal scale, especially with Shingi implying his own chakra into it. "You know you should pay attention more." Aoi says as what Shingi seemingly forgot all about was the large shark Aoi's clone created as it bit down on Faunus eating its chakra only getting bigger until it was bigger that the summon of Shingi, the strength of its bite was enough to eat through substances harder that steel as it bit a huge chunk out of the summon. The summon would be sent back to its dimension as its chakra was getting sucked out and it had a chunk of itself missing. "This blood release, It could come in handy." Aoi says as he does the same technique that Raido did signaling that he had mastered the release. As Faunus de-summoned, Shingi was left falling down. As he hurled down he pulled out his sword, and aimed it towards the ground under him, however, this happened to be the place of the shark that gulped on Faunus's chakra. His sword lit in lightning release chakra, and he drove it into the sharks back. However, basic lightning wouldn't cut it, instead when the blade slipped into it, Shingi shouted, "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" The surges of lightning sparked through the shark, and Shingi new it was more than enough to overpower the shark's thirst no matter it's size. Shingi landed to his feet, his eyes connecting to Aoi's. However, Shingi's ability to counter genjutsu was phenomenal, also granting him near immunity. His ability to shut off his sight was unique, as he used other things for sensing, and vision. Shingi picked his sword up, and pointed it Aoi. "Do you know what this is? This is Lame. So tell me, why don't you have it!" He shouted pulling it behind his head like a baseball bat. He planted his hand foot, and the tip of the blade lit with a blue light. He swing the blade forward, "Naidō Banshō!" He shouted, releasing a crescent of the blue light slash. This slash was faster, and by fast, faster than the bark even with full speed, Aoi had better think and do it fast. The Steaming Danger Tyranny had steam had just settled down in time for it to get in the path of the technique as it made a blade protrude from its arm. When the crescent hit the Tyranny it is slowed down but it goes straight through the Tyranny causing a small explosion of steam. "Because." Aoi says as when the Crescent was about to hit him, an arm manifests with a ribcage surround Aoi knocking the crescent out of the way. "I believe he entrusted me with his Mangekyou knowing I could do big things with it rather than the Lame, or that summon, or even the Rinnegan." Aoi says as his blue Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan glowed with a specific pattern resimbaling Sigma's MS pattern. "So...Shirou did grab those eyes I see..." Shingi chuckled, as he pulled his Drinking Bottle from his waist taking numerous amounts of gulps. His chakra replenished, back to its normals levels if not higher. "I wonder if he has Ajax. If so, this'll be a problem." Shingi thoughts, as he began to take a step back. His hands soaring his into the air, and from behind his, a waterfall leaked over his head. When he dropped his hands, the sand fell over his head, and onto Aoi. The hydrification technique would not be the best source at this moment. As the sand would soak it up, and change him into mud. However, as one with the Mangekyō, could possibly maybe out do him. "Suiton." He stated, shooting a large amount of water at the sand, making it turn into a muddy substance.